


Riversong

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Desk Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tie Kink, Time Travel, Wall Sex, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD<br/>11— Amarrados de manos y con ojos vendados, pero con corbatas<br/>20— Bottom!Dean / Bottom/Jensen,<br/>26— Orgasm denial,<br/>45— Sexo en el escritorio<br/>Temas:<br/>21— NO happy ending: se sobre entiende que el resto de las historias acabaran bien. Quién elija este, se asumirá que el final acabará mal,<br/>43— Highlander,<br/>44— Viaje a través del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riversong

**Título:** [Riversong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5Nu0ruoGPo)

 **Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear**

**Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Petición:** [Consuelo Snow](https://www.facebook.com/Consuelo.Moralchester?fref=ufi)

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas  
**Kinks:**

02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD

11— Amarrados de manos y con ojos vendados, pero con corbatas

20— Bottom!Dean / Bottom/Jensen,

26— Orgasm denial,

45— Sexo en el escritorio

**Temas:**

21— NO happy ending: se sobre entiende que el resto de las historias acabaran bien. Quién elija este, se asumirá que el final acabará mal,

43— Highlander,

44— Viaje a través del tiempo.

 **Nota de la autora:** Como tengo muchas peticiones por escribir, no me he detenido a documentarme todo lo que a mí me gusta, ni a narrar todo lo que sé de Escocia. Si hay algún fallo temporal, mea culpa. Lo intentaré hacer mejor la próxima vez :) Ah! Y por favor, pinchad en el link que da título al fanfic porque es preciosa y muy significativa con la historia.

 

 

**Quiero dedicar este fanfic al Rey de los Goblins <3**

 

**

 

Dean bajó el capó del Impala y se limpió las manos en un trapo que llevaba al hombro. Se sentó tras el volante y arrancó el motor. El sonido que hizo su nena le complació mucho.

— Eso es, cariño —la elogió. Dejó el trapo a un lado y pisó cada vez más al pedal del acelerador hasta alcanzar una velocidad óptima. El teléfono comenzó a sonar a su lado. Deslizó el índice sobre la pantalla y accionó el altavoz—. Hey, Sammy. Voy en camino.

— Perfecto. Te espero aquí.

— Venga, hasta ahora —colgó y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Aún le quedaban varios kilómetros por delante, por lo que encendió la radio y buscó su emisora favorita de canciones de rock de los ochenta.

 

El atardecer comenzó a caer frente a él. Tenía una larga carretera frente a sus ojos, y al fondo, un sol anaranjado dándole la bienvenida. Parecía que condujera directamente hacia él. Durante un segundo se quedó mirando al infinito, como si la madre tierra le estuviera contando los misterios del mundo y el por qué de la vida. En ese mismo momento, por el lado derecho de la carretera y varios metros por delante, apareció una [gata carey](http://pre08.deviantart.net/c69c/th/pre/f/2012/082/8/d/carey_cat_by_westwo0d-d4tpo05.jpg) en el arcén que vio llegar el coche. Como si no tuviera miedo, avanzó hacia él.

Dean reaccionó en el acto pisando el pedal del freno a fondo, haciendo que el coche tambalease de un lado a otro. Pensó que lo tenía controlado, pero el coche giró inexplicablemente hacia un lado, haciendo que diera varias vueltas de campana y cayera por el lateral de la carretera, ladera abajo, hasta aterrizar boca abajo sobre un riachuelo. El claxon se quedó pillado, pitando todo el rato. Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Tuvo un momento de lucidez e intentó levantar el brazo, estirarse para salir de allí, pero su cuerpo quedó tumbado sobre el techo del Impala, con un montón de cintas de cassette que se habían caído de la guantera sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el agua fría del río que comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanillas bajadas le hizo reaccionar. Todo fue oscuridad para él.

 

 

 

Le dolía todo. Tenía la cabeza y el cuello mojados y no sabía por qué.

Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sentía que tiraban de él hasta dejarle tumbado boca arriba. Le pareció raro no oír el sonido de más coches, o la sirena de una ambulancia. Entonces abrió los ojos y un tío con una falda de cuadros apareció ante sus ojos.

— Menos mal, pensé que estabas muerto.

Dean frunció el ceño. Sin duda tenía que haberse dado un golpe brutal en la cabeza porque ¿a cuento de qué iba a ver a un tío vestido de esa manera?

Se incorporó y todo le dio vueltas.

— ¿Te has caído del caballo, amigo? —el hombre tenía un acento extraño—. Tus ropajes... Jamás había visto nada así. ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Ropajes? —Dean se burló por esa forma engolada de hablar—. De Lawrence. ¿Y tú?

— De Aberdeen.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— ¿Aberdeen? ¿Escocia?

El hombre se rió en voz alta.

— Creo que te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. ¡Claro! ¿Dónde te creías que estábamos? No hay paisaje más hermoso que el de las Highlands.

Dean miró a su alrededor. Eso le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto. El paisaje nada tenía que ver por el que había ido circulando, todo árido y sin apenas vegetación, quitando ese pequeño riachuelo donde había ido a parar su coche. Ahora todo estaba lleno de enormes montañas, brezos y un castillo al fondo al borde de un acantilado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios...? —no terminó la pregunta yendo hacia el riachuelo. Miró, y luego se volvió hacia el hombre—. ¿Dónde está mi coche? ¿Y mi Impala?

El hombre de la falda frunció el ceño imitándole.

— ¿Qué es un coche?

— Venga tío no me tomes el pelo —levantó el brazo y lo amenazó con un dedo—. Como le hayas hecho algo a mi nena...

Asustado, el hombre se giró buscando por todas partes.

— ¿Nena? ¿Viajabas con tu hija? —se giró sobre sí mismo buscando el cuerpo de alguna niña sobre el suelo.

— ¿Qué? —Dean agitó la cabeza. Eso era de locos—. ¡No! Mi nena es mi coche.

— Ah —en realidad no entendía nada, pero no le preguntó porque el forastero parecía estar loco—. Oye, estas son mis tierras, y si estás de paso, no hay problemas, pero no puedes quedarte deambulando por aquí. No es seguro.

Dean se mareó y se tambaleó hacia un lado. Por fortuna el desconocido salió a su auxilio y lo agarró por un costado.

— Está bien. Te llevaremos a una cama para que descanses y puedas retomar tu camino —comenzó a andar guiándole hacia el castillo—. Por cierto, me llamo Castiel.

A Dean no le dio tiempo a responder porque de nuevo todo se tornó oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean se despertó estaba tumbado en una cama enorme con dosel. Las paredes eran muy altas, de piedra, con tapices de lana y una pequeña ventana a un lado.

Destapó la sábana y, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente desnudo. Tiró de una sábana y se la enrolló al cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Abajo había un patio donde una serie de hombres, todos con la faldas del mismo color, practicaban con distintas armas. A los lados había puestos de distinta índole, señoras paseando con niños corriendo alrededor de ellas, cabras, ovejas y un señor con un burro.

— ¿Estaré aún alucinando? —se frotó la cara intentando reaccionar. Al principio pensó que el hombre del río le tomaba el pelo, pero todo eso era demasiado real como para ser un montaje.

— El golpe ha sido muy fuerte —una voz de mujer sonó tras él—, y es posible que tenga alguna pérdida de memoria. A mi hijo Magnus le pasó igual, no temas. En poco tiempo estará bien.

Dean se arremolinó en la sábana, preguntándose quién era esa mujer pelirroja y oronda que había entrado sin llamar a la puerta.

— Sus ropajes extraños se están lavando —le informó dejándole ropa nueva sobre la cama—. Castiel quiere que sepa que será un honor dejarle vestir nuestros colores —le enseñó la preciosa falda de cuadros azules, rojos, verdes y amarillos.

— ¿Una falda? —miró la indumentaria asustado.

La mujer pareció enfadarse.

— Es un kilt, muchacho. Estás en tierra de los MacNovak y es una falta de respeto hablar así —lo reprendió—. Eres ingles, ¿no? —escupió como si serlo fuera peor pecado del mundo.

— No —gruñó. ¿Acaso tenía él pinta de hablar como Tom Hiddleston?

La mujer relajó la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? Por tu ropa y tu forma de hablar, deduzco que no has llevado nunca un kilt.

— Puedo ponerme una falda yo solo, gracias.

La mujer frunció los labios y se marchó sin decir nada. A Dean no le dio tiempo de moverse de su sitio cuando Castiel entró por la puerta. No traía cara de buenos amigos.

— Sheena me ha informado que no estás muy colaborador. Si esto no es de tu agrado, podemos devolverte al río.

Dean quiso ponerse a la defensiva, pero no lo hizo porque no llevaba razón. Fuera eso un sueño o no, ese tío se había portado muy bien con él, lo había sacado del río, lo había llegado a su castillo posiblemente cargando con él cuando perdió el conocimiento y lo habían curado y metido en una cama cálida y confortable. Mientras tanto ahí estaba él comportándose como un capullo.

— Lo siento, yo... no conozco nada de vuestras costumbres y me temo que os he ofendido. Disculpadme.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Agarró la camisa que estaba sobre la cama y separó los lazos que unían la pechera. Luego miró a Dean esperando a que se quitara la sábana de encima.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos. Quería decirle que no, que podía vestirse él solo, pero negarse podía ser malinterpretado como una ofensa. En algún sitio había leído que hacer ese tipo de cosas era algo normal en tiempos pasados. Despacio, comenzó a quitarse la sábana de encima y la dejó tirada sobre el suelo alrededor de sus pies.

— No me has dicho tu nombre —Castiel le indicó que levantara los brazos para poder ponerle la camisa.

Dean aguantó la respiración cuando ese hombre se acercó mucho a él para atarle las cintas de la pechera. Luego agarró la falda y lo rodeó con los brazos para rodearle la cintura con la gruesa tela. Ambas caras se rozaron, quedando los labios muy cerca el uno del otro.

— Dean —susurró—. Me llamo Dean.

— Kilt —respondió Castiel mirando hacia abajo para abrocharle bien la prenda. Lo había visto desnudo y ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Dean estaba confundido. ¿No le había dicho que se llamaba Castiel?

Castiel dejó de mirarle, le puso el cinto alrededor de la cintura para sujetarle la prenda y lo miró.

— Que no se dice falda, sino kilt. Falda es lo que llevan las mujeres.

— Ah —se sonrojó—. No era mi intención insultarte.

— No pasa nada, forastero —le sonrió mostrándole una dentadura perfecta y blanca—. Vamos a por el manto y unas botas que te estén bien.

—Un momento —Dean lo hizo parar y esperó a hablar hasta que Castiel se giró hacia él—. ¿Y la ropa interior?

Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Ropa interior?

— Sí, ya sabes... eso que se pone para que no cojas frío en... las joyas de la corona.

Castiel soltó una risotada doblándose casi en dos. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que pudo recomponerse.

— Dean, aquí las únicas que llevan eso que tú dices son las mujeres, y no siempre. Los hombres de verdad tienen bastante con el kilt.

— ¿En serio?

Castiel podía habérselo explicado de otra manera, pero decidió hacerlo por la vía rápida; se levantó el borde del kilt y le enseñó que él también iba como su madre le trajo al mundo.

Mareado por ese dato, Dean lo siguió, intentando averiguar si alguna vez podría quitarse de la cabeza la visión de ese pene tan perfecto.

 

 

 

Dean estuvo todo el día dando una vuelta por el castillo y los alrededores cuando Castiel lo dejó para atender un asunto urgente. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que todo aquello era real y no una broma como había pensado en un principio. Sabía que estaba en las Highlands, rodeado de escoceses que vivieron allí muchísimos años atrás. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero le gustaba.

— ¡Dean! —un hombre robusto, entrado en años y con una espesa barba se acercó a él. Dean lo miró porque no le conocía de nada, pero le recordó a su viejo amigo Bobby Singer y nada más que por eso le cayó bien enseguida—. ¡Al fin te encuentro! Vendrás a la boda de Mackenzie, ¿no?

Dean no tenía ni idea de quién o qué era Mackenzie, pero asintió dejándose llevar.

— Espero que tengas el estómago vacío, jovencito, porque vamos a estar comiendo y bebiendo tres días.

Lo cierto es que llevaba todo el día dando vueltas y no había comido demasiado. Había estado ocupado conociéndolo todo como para sentarse a comer. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de degustar lo que comían los hombres de las Highlands.

 

 

Mackenzie resulto ser la única hija de los MacDouglas y todos los clanes amigos estaban invitados.

La boda se celebró al atardecer, en una pequeña capilla detrás del castillo y, al fondo, un campo lleno de brezos que resplandecían bajo el sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras la siguiente montaña. Tras los votos nupciales, todos fueron al gran salón del castillo para las que diera comienzo el ágape.

Dean no había visto jamás tanta comida junta. Entonces se preguntó por qué diablos no había nacido en aquella época. ¡Eso sí que era comer y beber! La comida se servía en grandes bandejas de plata y la cerveza en grandes jarras que esos hombres parecían ventilarse de apenas dos sorbos.

Estaba disfrutando de la música y de las bromas soeces de los invitados cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Sintió los ojos del jefe del clan sobre él, recorriéndole con la mirada y desnudándole de paso. Normalmente le hubiera echado morro al asunto, pero se quedó allí parado al lado de la mesa, mirándole, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y sin poder evitar sentirse algo colorado. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, amplia y franca, y caminó hacia él atravesando la atestada sala. Dean se puso nervioso y se llevó la cerveza a la boca, recordando que no era la cerveza a la que él estaba acostumbrado, sino ale. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel ya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Te han gustado mis tierras? Me han dicho que hoy has querido conocer los alrededores

— Sí. Todo esto es casi mágico.

Castiel seguía sonriendo.

— Es parte del encanto de las Highlands.

— O del jefe del clan —se le escapó, provocando que se pusiera más colorado.

Castiel soltó una risotada, le dio un trago a su bebida y luego se volvió hacia él quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

— Llevo todo el día pensando en ti.

Dean debía callarse, pero le gustaba todo aquello y le gustaba el jefe del clan MacNovak.

— Yo también.

Ahora fueron las mejillas de Castiel las que se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Has tenido tiempo de pensar en un pobre hombre como yo cuando todo lo que nos rodea aquí es tan magnífico?

— Hay cosas que no se ven todos los días.

Dean podía haberlo dicho más alto pero no más claro. Castiel soltó su jarra sobre la mesa y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Obedeciendo sin cuestionar nada, Dean dejó su jarra también al lado de la suya y lo siguió.

Atravesar la fiesta fue complicado. Había gente por todas partes, pero los peores fueron el último corro de hombres, que gritaban cosas soeces desde el pie de la escalera a los novios que debían de estar en alguna de las habitaciones cercanas. Castiel saludó algunos a pasar y siguió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar al final, donde el jefe del clan abrió una puerta y lo dejó pasar.

El despacho de Castiel era increíble de ver. Con una enorme chimenea a un lado con varios sillones de color rojo oscuro haciendo juego con los tapices de la pared, un magnífico escritorio frente a la ventana y una maciza silla completaban el rústico despacho. Eso sin contar con un mueble enorme con lo que parecían libros, documentos y papeles realmente antiguos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, Castiel se le echó encima, aprisionándole contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí, forastero? —susurró sobre sus labios.

Dean se lamió los labios sin saber que las rodillas del jefe del clan temblaron al ver ese gesto.

— A ti —respondió—. Sólo a ti.

Castiel le besó los labios con calma. En un principio, por la respiración y la forma en que lo miraba, parecía que iba a saltar sobre él como un lobo hambriento, pero lo hizo con calma, como si Dean fuera su tesoro más preciado que fuera a romperse si no lo trataba con cuidado.

Dean se dejó besar cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, saboreando los increíbles labios de ese hombre.

— ¿Quieres más de mí?

Dean abrió los ojos para mirarle y dejarse ahogar en ese mar de ojos azules.

— Sí.

— Comencemos con un buen whisky —Castiel sonrió alejándose de él y acercándose a una botella de cristal tallada que había en una de las repisas del mueble. Con muy buena puntería rellenó dos vasos. Los cogió y caminó hacia él—. ¿Te gusta?

Dean sostuvo el vaso entre los dedos, se lo llevó hacia los labios y lo saboreó. Apenas unas gotas le llenaron el paladar, dándole a entender que ese posiblemente fuera el mejor whisky que hubiera bebido en su vida.

Asintiendo a la pregunta de Castiel, caminó por el despacho. Entonces vio su chaqueta de cuero apoyada en una de las sillas. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y la cogió.

— No me acordaba de mi ropa —admitió.

— Se me ha olvidado decirte que han dejado tus prendas aquí —Castiel señaló a las demás que estaban por el otro lado de la silla—. Son... diferentes. En ese sitio de donde eres... Lawrences, ¿no? ¿En ese sitio todos visten así?

Dean no quiso hablarle de la moda tan extraña que había en su época, así que se limitó a asentir. Hurgó en los bolsillos y encontró dos corbatas anchas bastante largas. Las había comprado dos días atrás para regalárselas a Sammy por su cumpleaños. Ahora ya no sabía si iba a llegar a tiempo.

— Son colores extraños —Castiel las cogió y rozó la fina tela con la yema de los dedos—. Aunque supongo que son algo normal de donde vienes.

— Se atan al cuello, como si fueran un pañuelo —le explicó, porque no tenía ni idea de cuándo demonios se había inventado la corbata. Por la cara de pez de Castiel dedujo que ya las conocía, así que no dijo nada más—. Mi hermano las usa mucho por su trabajo, pero yo las odio. No me gusta tener que ponérmelas.

— Pues úsalas de otra manera —Castiel se había apoyado en el borde de su escritorio y lo miraba con el vaso en la mano.

Dean se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Puedo usarlas contigo?

Castiel asintió sin dudar. Dejó el vaso a un lado y le indicó que era todo suyo. Dean se acercó a él hasta que ambas narices se rozaron.

— Sé que soy un forastero pero, ¿confías en mí?

Castiel no tenía dudas de él. Esos dos ojos verdes no podían mentir. Era extraño porque no era tan confiado, pero había algo en Dean que le hacía tener una fe ciega en él.

— Sí.

Dejó una de las corbatas a un lado mientras sostenía la otra hasta que la tensó con ambas manos comprobando su resistencia.

— Extiende los brazos.

Castiel obedeció en silencio. Dean comenzó a atarle las muñecas empleando nudos que le apretaron las muñecas pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Luego cogió la otra corbata. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más antes de pasarle la delicada tela sobre los labios para continuar subiendo por el puente de la nariz hasta que llegó a los ojos. Le rodeó la cabeza con la tela y, en cuestión de segundos, le tapó los ojos para que no viera nada.

Durante unos segundos se quedó así, observándole. Desde el primer segundo que lo vio se sintió irremediablemente atraído por él. No había visto nada más sexy en su vida que ese hombre con ese kilt puesto. Ahora, al estar apoyado contra el lateral del escritorio, las caderas las tenía echadas hacia delante. El borde del kilt se le había deslizado un poco hacia abajo y la camisa se le había abierto en parte por su culpa al besarle. Verle ese hueso de la cadera tan marcado y tan apetecible fue tan sublime, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas frente a él y levantarle la tela hasta la cintura. Ese hermoso pene que no había podido olvidar apareció ante sus ojos medio alzado, esperando seguramente lo que él estaba ansioso por hacer. Sin esperar más, separó la boca y se lo deslizó entero en la boca.

Castiel gimió por la sensación. Alargó las manos a tientas buscando la cabeza de Dean para agarrarle de los cabellos y guiarle como quería hacerlo. Era el jefe de un clan desde antes de nacer, llevaba los genes de mandar en la sangre, y ahí no iba a ser menos.

Aunque Dean tenía el cabello bastante corto, pudo agarrarse a ellos con las manos atadas, y comenzó a guiarle aumentando el ritmo. Dean se dejó llevar. Podía haber apartado la cabeza dando un tirón porque no le tenía agarrado con fuerza, pero le gustaba que Castiel le follara la boca. Extasiado por el sabor de ese hombre, comenzó a gemir mientras sus labios hacían sonidos demasiado eróticos al dejar salir y entrar la polla de Castiel.

El líder del clan MacNovak alzó las manos y se apartó la corbata de los ojos. Quería verle. Necesitaba verle, y esa visión pudo con él. Pensó que iba a correrse en ese mismo instante, pero Dean puso el dedo pulgar sobre el glande y lo mantuvo así, haciendo que el orgasmo se disipara sin haber llegado del todo. Luego volvió a repetir la jugada, y cuando casi lo tuvo a punto, usó la misma técnica.

— Dean, Dean —Castiel lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la tela de la camisa pegada a su espalda por el sudor y con un deseo irrefrenable de correrse ya mismo—. No seas cruel.

Dean sonrió. Se levantó de entre sus piernas y lo besó, haciendo que saboreara su propio líquido pre seminal. Castiel le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para no dejarle a escapar, aunque Dean no tuviera intención de marcharse a ningún lado.

— Quiero correrme dentro de ti.

La voz de Castiel sonó como un trueno inesperado en mitad de la noche. Ahora había llegado el turno de Dean de ponerse dolorosamente duro. Sin saberlo asintió mirándole fijamente sin parpadear.

— Desátame —Castiel comenzó a bajarse de la mesa restregando las caderas con las de Dean mientras lo hacía.

Dean obedeció. Cuando Castiel estuvo libre, lo apartó para empujarle de frente a la mesa y tumbarle boca abajo. De un solo movimiento, Dean quedó con las piernas estiradas y el trasero en pompa. Castiel le levantó la falda y lo observó.

Durante unos segundos, Dean se sintió extraño, tímido, avergonzado de estar en esa posición totalmente expuesto ante un hombre que acababa de conocer. Eso duró poco cuando sintió las manos de Castiel separándole las nalgas para, a continuación, tener la plena conciencia de que le estaba acariciando el ano con la lengua.

Apretó los dientes haciendo que la mandíbula se le tensara. Separó algo más las piernas y le dio vía libre para hacerle lo que le viniera en gana. En ese mismo momento ese señor de las Highlands podía pedirle su vida que él se la daría encantado.

Castiel lo llevó al borde del precipicio una y otra vez, jugando con él de la misma forma que había hecho él un rato atrás. Lo lubricó y lo preparó a conciencia. Comenzó con un dedo a la misma par que iba pasando la lengua por el sonrosado lugar para humedecerlo mejor. Al añadir un segundo dedo, Dean contrajo los músculos y eso le hizo ronronear de placer. Al introducir un tercero, lo sintió gruñir mientras levantaba el trasero buscando más. Eso le hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Lo escuchaba suplicar, y eso le ponía mucho. Cuando creyó que ya era más que suficiente, lo guió hasta la pared contraria, hasta apoyarle contra ella. Le levantó el borde del tartán, lo atrajo hacia sí cogiéndole de las caderas y le pasó las manos por debajo de las nalgas, haciendo que Dean levantara las piernas y se quedara sentado sobre su cintura.

— Ábreme el kilt —jadeó Castiel mirando hacia abajo.

Dean obedeció y soltó el broche que sujetaba esa pesada tela. Ésta cayó por su propio peso por la zona delantera, lo justo para dejar descubierta la erección de Castiel.

Con una precisión innata, Castiel se acercó a su entrada, tanteó, y tras un movimiento erróneo, atinó y se adentró en él. Ambos jadearon por la sensación, quedándose así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos mientras se acostumbraban el uno al otro. Luego Castiel comenzó a moverse, hundiéndose dentro de él con fuerza haciéndole temblar de placer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos se estaban corriendo a la vez mientras se besaban y gruñían sobre los labios del otro.

 

 

 

Dean parpadeó. Cuando fue consciente de todo, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, sobre una mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea. Lo que parecía ser el tartán de Castiel los envolvía a ambos. El jefe del clan estaba pegado a su espalda, dándole calor con su pecho y haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración detrás de la oreja. Luego él también se quedó dormido.

 

La semana había pasado muy rápido. No entendía cómo ni por qué pero se había adaptado de una manera asombrosa a todo aquello. Pensó que le costaría más estar sin electricidad, sin internet y sin Netflix, pero no. Descubrió que la compañía de Castiel era lo único que necesitaba.

El jefe del clan MacNovak solía estar muy ocupado durante el día, entrenando a sus hombres, atendiendo las peticiones de sus aldeanos y reuniéndose con otros líderes para seguir manteniendo la paz en las tierras altas.

Dean por su parte se adaptó a esa vida. Se dio cuenta que la gente venía a él pidiéndole consejo sobre alguna herida o algún malestar. Al principio ni sabía a qué se debía, pero luego se dio cuenta que haber curado la herida en la rodilla de ese pequeñín que se cayó frente a él en el patio días atrás le dio fama de médico. Era curioso porque no lo era, pero había visto suficientes capítulos del Doctor Sexy como para saber que las heridas, siempre, siempre, había que esterilizarlas con lo que se tuviera a mano.

 

Esa tarde Castiel le enseñó su Águila. Era un Águila Real hembra de nombre Charlie, con la que solía salir a despejarse cuando estaba algo agobiado y quería desbloquear la mente.

Castiel le dejó coger a Charlie y enseñarle las cosas básicas. Dean se sentía maravillado por tener ese animal tan poderoso y tan cerca a su lado.

— El águila es leal —Castiel susurraba tras él mientras le guiaba la mano para acariciar la cola del animal—. Si te portas bien con ella, ella se portará bien contigo y volverá a casa. No podemos pedir lo que ni nosotros mismos sabemos dar, ¿no crees?

Dean asintió dándole la razón.

— Trátalo bien, ámalo, protégelo, y él volverá a ti —seguía peligrosamente pegado a su oreja—. El águila real es un animal fuerte, majestuoso, que vuela sin complejos. Como el amor. Y allá donde es bien recibido, allí se queda.

Sus palabras lo habían dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué diablos se respondía a algo así? Por suerte, Castiel pareció cambiar de tema sin darse cuenta.

— Por cierto, Dean —levantó el brazo para que Charlie saltara a su hombro mientras volvían a casa—. No hemos encontrado tu caballo. ¿Cómo llegaste al río? ¿Fue allí donde se espantó y salió huyendo?

— No. Fue unos kilómetros más atrás. Se nos atravesó un gato —él iba en el coche, no en un caballo, pero el detonante de su accidente había sido ese—. Negro, naranja y blanco, con unos ojos grandes y verdes muy bonitos. Por no pasarle por encima, perdí el control.

— Esa es mi gata, Morgana —respondió—. Siento que te hayas caído del caballo por su culpa—, pero lo cierto es que le estoy muy agradecido porque sino no te habría conocido.

Dean tuvo que darle la razón.

— ¿Es tu gata?

— Sí. Es una salvaje. No se deja dominar y le gusta estar por los bosques. Varias curanderas de la aldea me han dicho que es una bruja, pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con esas cosas.

Dean dejó de respirar pensando que quizás, esas mujeres tenían más razón que un santo.

— Si la vuelves a ver dímelo, por favor. Llevo meses buscándola —Castiel parecía ajeno a la estupefacción de Dean, que iba en un caballo al lado del suyo—. Se piensa que quiero hacerle algo, pero ésta vez le daré un plato enorme de nata —sonrió.

Dean intentó seguir con la broma pero no creía que fuera una casualidad que la gata se llamase Morgana.

 

 

Durante días estuvo buscándola. Aprovechaba los ratos en los que Castiel estaba ocupado, que solía ser todo el día, y por las noches se reunían para cenar. Lo hacían en su despacho, los dos solos. Comenzaban a cenar contándose cómo les había ido el día, para luego terminar desnudos y sudorosos haciendo el amor durante toda la noche.

Una mañana Dean se cansó de buscarla, y justo cuando se dio media vuelta apara volver al castillo, la gata apreció ante él. Era preciosa, con un pelaje frondoso y limpio. Se la quedó mirando a los ojos, sabiendo que la gata podía hablarle sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

— Sé que tengo que volver —respondió a una pregunta que no había sonado en voz alta—, pero antes tengo que despedirme de él. Esta noche te veré aquí, en este mismo lugar.

La gata se fue dejándole solo. Estaba temblando y, aún sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, estaba a punto de dejar atrás al amor de su vida, porque lo era; Castiel era lo que siempre había buscado, y había venido a encontrarlo con varios siglos de diferencia.

 

 

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, Dean estuvo más callado de la cuenta. Castiel lo observó durante toda la velada, pero no dijo nada. Cuando terminaron, dejó su plato a un lado, se levantó para sentarse en el sofá frente al fuego y lo llamó.

— Dean —esperó a que el otro respondiera y se sentara a su lado. No iba a andarse con rodeos porque lo conocía demasiado bien—. Tienes que marcharte, ¿verdad?

Dean no quiso preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Bastante dolor sentía ya como para andarse con preguntas.

— Sé que tienes que hacerlo y no voy a ponértelo más difícil de lo que en verdad ya es.

— Quiero quedarme contigo, Cas, pero... tengo un hermano al que prometí proteger siempre...

Castiel asintió cogiéndole de las manos.

— Debes cumplir esa promesa, Dean.

— Pero no quiero dejarte —su voz era grave. No quería llorar, pero le costaba que salieran las palabras.

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Dean, y sé que no lo haces por capricho —se abrazó a él—. Todos tenemos un destino y debemos ceñirnos a él.

— Cas —susurró su nombre—. Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, y recuerda a todos los médicos y doctores que pasen por aquí, que la esterilización es fundamental para la curación. Recuérdalo.

— Lo recordaré siempre. Te lo prometo.

Dean no pudo contenerse más y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el hombro de Castiel. Rápidamente el tartán que cruzaba sobre su hombro con el escudo de su clan absorbió la efímera gota.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe un trecho del camino?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustado porque no sabía qué iba a pasar, cómo iba a volver a su mundo. Se estaba volviendo loco y una tristeza enorme lo estaba poniendo de un humor raro.

— Mejor que no, porque si te tengo a mi lado, sé que no seré capaz de marcharme nunca.

Castiel asintió. Se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente, y abandonó el despacho. Era mejor hacerlo así, lo más rápidamente posible.

Dean se quedó unos minutos sentado, respirando por la boca sintiendo que se mareaba. Luego se levantó y caminó decidido hasta llegar a donde había visto la gata.

Era muy tarde y la luna llena estaba fuera alumbrándole parte del camino. De noche todo parecía distinto. No había llegado aún a su destino cuando la gata le salió al encuentro, maulló ante él, y se puso delante con el propósito de que lo siguiera. Dean lo hizo.

No tardaron en llegar al río donde había empezado todo. Dean cerró los ojos, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero se dejó llevar. Alzó los brazos hasta ponerlos en cruz y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

— No me olvides nunca, por favor —y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia delante, cayendo a las aguas heladas del río y hundiéndose en ellas.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó sobresaltado de la cama escuchando un pitido de fondo, como si fuera el claxon de su coche hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a sonar más a un sonido corto y seco. Parecían máquinas. Sam, que estaba sentado a su lado se levantó corriendo tras verle reaccionar.

— ¡Dean! —apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera—. ¡Dean! ¿Me oyes?

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si su hermano fuera tonto.

— Claro que te oigo —le picaba un poco la garganta—. No me grites —miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, enchufado a varias máquinas que pitaban a su lado—. ¿Qué coño es esto?

— Has tenido un accidente de coche y llevas veinticuatro horas inconsciente—. Me has asustado, tío.

¿Sólo veinticuatro horas? Con Castiel había pasado más tiempo, pero le daba igual. Lo recordaba todo, lo sentía todo, y jamás iba a olvidarlo.

— ¿He quedado muy mal? —se miró las piernas y las manos buscando algún signo de lesión o herida grave, pero lo cierto era que podía moverse bien.

— No. Tu coche dio varias vueltas de campana y caíste al río. Sólo tienes rasguños en la cara, como si te hubieras tirado de cabeza al río o algo. Parecía que hubieras hecho el salto del ángel.‑‑

Dean esbozó una ligera sonrisa sabiendo la verdad. Llegaron una serie de enfermeras y un médico que comenzaron a tomarle el pulso, la temperatura y a hacerle un millón de preguntas. Él no iba a decir nada de su sueño, o de su visión, porque sabía que nadie lo entendería. Eso que había vivido había sido real. Aún podía sentir las manos de Castiel en su cuerpo, su olor, su voz... El jefe del clan MacNovak iba a seguir dentro de él mientras tuviera un ápice de vida. Ahora le quedaba vivir con su recuerdo. Iba a ser duro, ya lo era, pero siempre le quedaría todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Siempre les quedaría las preciosas tierras de las Highlands. Y su amor.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
